Lost in Emotion
by g0newithth3w1nd
Summary: This is about a girl named Tiffany who came in 8th grade and made friends with Lizzie and the gang...now they are in high school,but when happens what Tiffany falls in love with Lizzie's younger brother Matt? PLZ review! I promise I will update alot!!
1. Default Chapter

Lost in Emotion  
Chapter 1  
  
(Author's note:Tiffany is 15,the rest of the gang is 15 too and Matt is 13,I know that that isnt the real ageing for the show but hey! This isnt a fact story site! oh and they all go to the same school! NO flames plz!)  
  
It was the last day of High School,when they were in 8th grade a girl named Tiffany came to there middle school and quickley became friends with Lizzie,Miranda,& Gordo and now they are in high school...  
  
"I cannot believe its the last day of school already!" Miranda said  
  
"yeah I know where did the year go?" Lizzie replied  
  
"do you guys remember when Kate got mad at Lizzie just because she got a date with the one and only ETHAN CRAFT!" Miranda said almost laughing  
  
"oh please don't start with Ethan please!" Gordo said like everytime Lizzie and Miranda would talk about him  
  
"You know who I like guys?" Tiffany said finally saying something to her new bff's  
  
"who? Lemme guess... ETHAN CRAFT!" Gordo said with an 'omg its too easy' face  
  
"no! No offence Lizzie and Miranda but I do not like him!" Tiffany said  
  
"Then who?" They all asked at the same time  
  
"Thats for me to know and for you to find out!" Tiffany said going to her locker  
  
"come on we're your best friends!" Miranda eagre to her who she liked  
  
"ok... I like.... Matt...Mcguire" Tiffany said a little embarrased  
  
"oh..my...god! How can you like my little brother?!" Lizzie said quickly  
  
"yo Lizzie calm yourself down a little bit,why do you like him?" Gordo replied  
  
"because....I think he's cute,funny,and also knows when to NOT be a little annoying!" Tiffany said smiling  
  
"o-k,I dont think we were expecting THAT!" Miranda said in a laugh  
  
"I know you guys weren't,thats why I'm happy that I have to spend my WHOLE summer at the Mcguire house!" Tiffany said surprising Miranda and Gordo  
  
"omg you are? How come Lizzie never told me!" Miranda said a little *too* surprised  
  
"Because it was supposed to be a surprise!" Lizzie told Miranda  
  
"Just don't try anything funny with Matt Tiffany" Gordo said   
  
"don't try what with me?" Matt said surprising Tiffany (of course!)  
  
"You weren't listening to us the whole time were you?!" Tiffany said in a panic  
  
"no,no,no I just heard Gordo say that when you guys passed my locker" Matt said  
  
Tiffany couldn't help falling in love with Matt,he wasn't that annoying kid anymore although he still makes his funny comments about things!  
  
"Well okay!"Tiffany said  
  
"omg its already time to leave!!" Lizzie said  
  
"look its the geek squad and Lizzie's loser brother" Kate said passing them  
  
Lizzie was going to say something but Tiffany beat her to it  
  
"I'm sorry you have to talk about yourself like that! Oh and MATT isn't a loser...LIKE YOU! OH and what is up with that peach dress?? That is soooo 80's!" Tiffany said smirking  
  
Kate had nothing to say...Tiffany TOTALLY dissed her out!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hmmmm whats going to come up when Tiffany goes to Lizzie's house and why is she going to Lizzie's house for the whole summer? Review please! Reviewing speeds up the process of me putting the next chapter up! Thanks! 


	2. Kate&gang friends agian?

Lost in Emotion  
chapter 2  
  
(Author's note: please review!!)  
  
Tiffany,Lizzie,Miranda,Gordo,and Matt got on the bus for the last time that year.First Gordo got off,then Miranda,then Tiffany,then Lizzie and Matt! Tiffany had to go get clothes for the summer so,what Tiffany did was she got the biggest backpack she could find and stuffed her alfets and everything. If she didn't have enough she could always borrow from Lizzie since they both wear the same sizes in almost anything! So Tiffany walked the 10 blocks to Lizzie's house,when she knocked on the door Miranda opened the door. Miranda was sleeping over for the weekend!  
  
"Hey Tiffany its about time you got here!" Lizzie said when Tiffany walked in the door  
  
"yeah,we just got a call from Kate! Said she wanted to be our friends agian!!" Miranda said  
  
"why? I mean she's a total snob!" Tiffany said  
  
"well,accually she used to be our friend back when we were 9 yrs old." Lizzie said  
  
"wow,well maybe we can invite her over here!" Tiffany said  
"yeah,if thats ok with you Miranda." Tiffany said concered by Miranda's cold additude towards this idea  
"maybe we could give her a chance.." Miranda said coldly   
  
"well Miranda sleeping over too so it could be a slumber party!" Lizzie suggested  
  
  
  
"Its just that I don't trust Kate! What if it's just to play a nasty trick on us!" Miranda said  
  
"well accually when I was on the phone with Kate she said that the only reason Clair was her friend was so she could have a blond that was good enough to be on the cheerleading team until she got tired of her." Lizzie said  
  
" Amature excuse,Clair was probably just jealous because Kate became MORE popular then her!" Miranda said accually being nice about Kate  
  
"I guess we can trust her..." Miranda said still not very supporting the idea but she was willing to give it a shot  
  
So Lizzie went to call Kate... here's the convernsation  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kate: hello?  
  
Lizzie: Hi Kate its Lizzie!  
  
Kate: oh hey Lizzie whats up?  
  
Lizzie:well me,Tiffany and Miranda are having a sleep over and we were wondering if you wanted to join us in our sleep over.  
  
Kate: ok I'll be over there in about 5 minutes!  
  
Lizzie:k! see ya when you come!  
  
**click** they both hang up  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"so she's coming?" Miranda said while turning on the t.v.  
  
"yep..." Lizzie said turning her attention to Matt who was entering the room  
  
"what do you want??" Lizzie said over reacting  
  
"nothing I was just coming in here to watch t.v. geez!!" Matt said planting a seat on the couch next to where Tiffany sat  
  
"well I am trying to have a sleep over! Kate is coming and you better not ruin it!!" Lizzie said glaring at Matt  
  
"LIZZIE!! calm down!!" Tiffany said noticing that she was taking this a little TOO seriously "Its not like Kate's the queen of the world" Tiffany added  
  
"why are you inviting Kate?? She's like your worst enemy" Matt said confused  
  
"Kate wanted to be our friend...agian!" Miranda said rolling her eyes  
  
::knock knock::......Kate was here  
  
Lizzie went to answer the door.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" Kate said when Lizzie opened the door  
  
"Hey,come right in,everyone's in the living room watching t.v." Lizzie said leading Kate into the living room  
  
While Lizzie and Kate came in the living room everybody including Matt was discussing what games to play,yep Matt was going to hang with them since there was nothing better to do that night.  
  
"LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Tiffany yelled   
  
"yeah!" Miranda said  
  
"I can live with that!" Matt said with a smirk  
  
"oh hey Kate hey Lizzie! Do you guys wanna play truth or dare?"  
  
"ok" Kate and Lizzie said at the same time  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now I'm gonna let you review before they play truth or dare ^-^ 


	3. Truth or Dare & Gordo calls

Lost in Emotion  
chapter 3  
  
ok time for truth or dare!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tiffany:ok who's going first?  
Matt: I AM!   
Tiffany:o..k  
Matt: Lizzie....Truth OR Dare  
Lizzie:ugh I knew this one was coming,truth...  
Matt: ok,is it true that you dream about you and Gordo sitting in a tree.....K-I- (lizzie interups)  
Lizzie: yes!! Now shutup you little worm!  
Kate:gee Lizzie not even I knew that!  
Miranda: I dont think any of us did  
Lizzie:ok my turn...Matt truth or dare....  
Matt: I'm ready for any DARE  
Lizzie: ok...I dare you to kiss Tiffany on the lips.....  
Matt:ok.....  
Matt and Tiffany stand up,and Matt gently kisses her lips and counts to 5 in his head,then they release,and they couldn't help but to giggle when a dazed Matt took an unplaned seating on the floor.  
Tiffany:geez I'm not that good of a kisser and I?  
Miranda: I think we should stop playing before I have any other bad images  
Tiffany: MIRANDA!   
Matt:Your not even thinking!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"well that was some truth or dare game wasn't it Tiff?" Kate said  
"I'd say,I knew Matt was a hottie,but its dreamy of how good of a kisser he is...*sigh*" Tiffany replied back  
"you like Matt??" Kate said with a jaw droped look  
"yeah..."  
  
That night they all fell asleep in the living room,but at 12am they got a phone call that Lizzie answered  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lizzie: hello *yawn*  
Gordo: hi Lizzie its Gordo.... I have to come over to your house,something happened  
Lizzie: omg what happen??  
Gordo: I'll tell you when I get there...  
*click*  
Lizzie: GORDO!! errr  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"who was that?" Tiffany yawned  
"Gordo...he's coming over here...he said something happened....then he hung up..." Lizzie said scared 


	4. gordo arrives

Lost in Emotion  
chapter 4  
  
10 minutes Gordo arrived at the Mcguire house.Gordo walked in the house in agony,he had a bruise on the side of his face and his arms had scraps all over them.  
"OH MY GOD GORDO WHAT HAPPENED???"Lizzie yelled waking up Matt and Miranda and Kate  
"what are y....gordo what the hell happened??!?!?!" Tiffany said running in  
While Matt ran up to get mom and dad Lizzie,Tiffany,Kate, and Miranda helped Gordo into the living room.  
  
Jo and Sam came down and Gordo told everyone what happened....the only thing he had to say was..."my dad was drunk"  
  
They wraped gordo's arm in a futuro elastic bandage and put ice on his bruise.  
Everyone went to sleep except Tiffany,and Matt.  
"Can't sleep either?" Matt said to Tiffany who was laying down on the couch  
"No,once I wake up I can't get to sleep." Tiffany said  
"Come on I wanna show you something."Matt said taking Tiffany's hand  
"okay" Tiffany said   
  
They went down into the basement,and then Tiffany saw what he was talking about,they went into a room with two queen sized beds!   
"oh my gosh!!"Tiffany said not being too loud  
"this is where I go when I can't sleep,do you wanna join me?" Matt said looking at Tiffany with his cute smile  
"okay" tiffany said running and jumping into one of the beds  
  
Matt got in the other bed and they both fell asleep.  
~~~NEXT day~~~  
"Tiffany!! Matt!!" It was Jo calling for them  
Matt heard his mom calling and woke Tiffany up to go upstairs  
  
They both ran up the stairs and sat at the table.  
"where were you guys?!?!?" Jo yelled  
"Mom calm down we were only in the the 'sleepy bedroom' " Matt said  
"ok but next time leave a note" 


End file.
